


Lab Partner

by Jayteesee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I honestly love Fitzsimmons with all my heart but I couldn't resist this story, Reader Has Powers, Will is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Fitz's assistant and protégé. However, you're convinced he doesn't like you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partner

You scurry into the lab early in the morning yet still too late for Fitz. "I know. I'm late again. I'm sorry," you mumble.

"No, it's okay, Y/N. Just... Help me read the data off of Will's equipment," Fitz says in response.

"Okay," you say. 

Fitz works silently with his back towards you. "So... You wanted to see the new part of my reality warping ability, right?" you ask after a while.

"That was a month ago and no," replies Fitz.

"Oh," you reply sadly.

You were convinced Fitz hated you. You had come from a different planet when the portal was opened the first time to get Simmons. You saved Will's life from the It. You were the reason why Jemma chose Will instead of Fitz. Besides, your powers defied all of physics, and physics was Fitz's specialty. Coulson had assigned you to Fitz to fill in Jemma's vacancy due to her need to get acclimated back to Earth. You had lived on your planet for as long as you could remember besides those fuzzy memories of Earth you had. "Sorry for what?" asked Fitz looking back at you.

"For ruining everything. I'm a disappointment. I don't help much. You don't like me. You hate me. I understand," you said tears stinging your eyes.

"Where did you get that idea?" asked Fitz.

"Simmons is with Will. I've destroyed your life. Your very chance of being with someone... loneliness is a terrible thing," you concluded. 

"It is. I try to avoid it," said Fitz, "And I try not to let others experience it either."

You were silent. "Which is why I keep you around. I know how everyone else alienates you. Besides, you're good company," continued Fitz.

"Me?" you asked incredulously.

"Yeah. You," replied Fitz.

Tears sprang to your eyes, and you threw your arms around Fitz. He hugged you back. "I think you should get back to the data," said Fitz after awhile.

"Yeah, sorry," you replied.

Fitz gave you a small smile then returned to his work. After some minutes passed, he picked his head up and said, "You know, maybe one day we can grab lunch together... or maybe coffee. Coffee's good. Discuss your abilities and all that. Try to figure out the markings on your skin. Get to know you better."

"That'd be nice," you said.

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow then," said Fitz his back turned to you.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow," you replied.


End file.
